happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
To Kill a Rat
To Kill a Rat is an episode of the 69th season. In this episode, Barry is hired to kill Jerry, but the task seems harder than usual. Starring *Barry *Jerry Featuring *Cadance *Lumpy Appearances *Quarantine *Sniffles *Spicy Plot On a stormy night, Barry walks up to a telephone outside a building. He gets a call from Lumpy, who assumes Jerry stole his ice cream. Barry prepares to hang up but Lumpy says he'll pay Barry to get the ice cream back or kill Jerry. Barry agrees and hangs up. Barry stares at Jerry from inside her house as she checks inside her fridge. Barry chuckles in an evil manner and aims his sniper rifle at her. However, a butterfly gets in the way when he fires, killing it. Barry tries again but a squirrel runs in front and gets shot. He fires one more time, this time shattering the window. However, the bullet is not noticed by Jerry, who soon hops away. Barry slowly chases her. Our barracuda assassin sees Jerry enter an ice cream shop owned by Lumpy. Lumpy pretends to take her order. Once he goes in the back, he sees Barry and gives him a thumbs up. Barry suddenly disappears and lunges at Jerry with a bowie knife, missing her and stabbing the wall. Jerry greets Barry and walks to her table. Barry hides and places a scorpion on the ground. It crawls over to Jerry but gets stepped on by her. Barry growls in anger and retreats. Cadance enters the ice cream shop and sees Jerry. They sit next to each other and start talking about "girl stuff". Barry sees his opportunity and shoots at Jerry with his pistol, missing and hitting the wall. Jerry and Cadance don't notice and race each other to a place. Lumpy yells at Barry and tells him he won't get paid if he messes up again. Barry tosses a smoke bomb and disappears. Cadance beats Jerry to a volleyball court, where they both start laughing. Barry presses a button on a remote that blows up the volleyball court. However, Jerry didn't reach the volleyball court in time and only Cadance and Sniffles are blown up. Jerry screams in fear of her dead friend and runs away. Barry decides to try one last thing. He dresses up in a police officer's uniform and walks towards Jerry, who is sitting on a curb crying. Barry asks Jerry to follow her and she does so. Barry suddenly gets ran over by Lumpy's ice cream truck trying to cross the street. Jerry stares in shock but hops away in fear of being framed. Spicy crosses the street and, upon seeing a car drive towards him, blows it up with his eye lasers. Lumpy gets out of the truck and comes across Barry's corpse. He nods his head left to right and walks back to his ice cream truck. Sniffles and Jerry order ice cream for each other. Jerry accidentally bites her hands off and dies of blood loss. The episode ends with Lumpy doing a fist-bump, knowing he unintentionally got his revenge. Deaths *A butterfly and squirrel are sniped by Barry. *Cadance, Sniffles and Quarantine die in an explosion. *Barry is ran over by Lumpy (on accident). *Jerry and Sniffles bleed to death. Trivia *This is the first episode where Jerry is not killed by a murderous character but dies later on. *Quarantine is seen on Sniffles' side on the volleyball court before being blown up. Quarantine was dressed in a red bathing suit and a white polo shirt that goes over its hazmat suit. **Sniffles was dressed in similar clothing except he wore a yellow bathing suit and no shirt. *Barry caused almost every death in this episode, which happens a lot in episodes. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes